1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for vehicle air-conditioning apparatus for improving the compartment environments by cleaning a heat exchanger (see evaporator) or feeding perfume or other solvent, in a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus for taking in external air or internal air from an air-conditioning air intake route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following structure was hitherto known as means for improving the compartment environments by cleaning the evaporator, preventing growth of mold and bacteria, and suppressing offensive smell.
That is, in the vehicle air-conditioning apparatus, in which a cooler housing is connected to a next stage of an internal and external air changing box having a fan incorporated inside, and an evaporator is disposed in the cooler housing, a spray port for spraying detergent is opened in part of the cooler housing, a spray nozzle of detergent container of handy type and spray type is inserted from the spray port, the pressing portion of the container is pressed by the finger of the operator, and the detergent in the container is sprayed toward the fin.
This conventional means had the following problems. More specifically, when the opening area of the spray port is set wider, the internal and external air blow in from the fan escapes outside of the air-conditioning air intake route from the spray port of the wide opening area, and hence the opening area of the spray nozzle must be narrow, and hence when inserting the spray nozzle of the container into the spray port and spraying the detergent toward the fin of the evaporator, the spray nozzle cannot be inserted deep into the air-conditioning air intake route, and the detergent is sprayed only in part of the evaporator, and prevention of growth of mold and bacteria, suppression of offensive smell, and compartment environments cannot be improved sufficiently.